My Life and Love With Invader ZIM
by Yuutoko Marshio
Summary: Crystal is new and catches the eye of ZIM because he suspects her of being Irken, she isn't until he makes her. Dib is trying to stop this and that's not the only trouble, she has a blast from the past that can change how everyone sees her ZIMXOC
1. My life with ZIM begins

New places are usually hard for some folks well at least that's what I heard. For me, it's much better to move away from where you were born, where bad memories stay. Luckily I could move because of what my parents left me. I look out the window of my new home. My 'mother'; who is just a robot rollers over to me. **"Anything wrong my daughter?" **She asks in that monotone robotic voice she has. I shake my head. "No, just getting over being carsick from the trip, nothing big. Go help 'father' with the unpacking please." She rolls away as I continue looking at the window. I sigh. As I watch the movers bring in the heavy stuff, a kid with a big head passes by.

"Oh wow, I didn't know heads could be THAT big!" I say aloud

The Next Morning

I pack up my backpack and unplug my 'parents' from the kitchen wall. The boot up instantly. "Alright I'm going to school, Dad go look in the newspaper for job listings, and "Mom" go clean the house. They go off to take care of the tasks while I collect my transfer papers and head off to the school.

I should've said, Skool, because that's where I ended up. "This can't be the school, it's spelled wrong." I look at the address again and, yep this is the place. I take a deep breath and walk in the misspelled building.

* * *

As I walk into the classroom the intercom turns on.

"Attention Ms. Bitters, you are chosen to have a new student in your 'lovely' classroom, please give her the education she needs, and don't expel her on her first day. Have a nice day." The Intercom turns off with some loud static

Ms. Bitters growls. "What a lazy bum doesn't even show himself, the coward. Anyway, new student enter and let's see if you're worth anything to our society!"

I walk in cautiously because of that unexpected tone. I look around at the class and feel a bit out of place. Here there are kids with long hair with all the colors of the rainbow pretty much even a bald kid and a kid that could be my grandpa and even… the boy with the big head!

Here I am whom looks a tad normal compared to all these kids, seeing that I dress in black and white all the time have medium dirty blond hair and crystal eyes.

Ms. Bitters looms over me casting a huge evil shadow, "Stop gawking and tell the class your name!"

I flinch at her and turn to the class, "Um hi-hi, I'm Crystal I like to doodle and I hope that-"

"Hope? There is no such thing! Now sit at the empty seat in the front! The last kid who sat here was hopeless! Let's 'hope' that you're not either!"

I rush over to the seat in fear of Ms. Bitters' wrath. The boy next to me stares at me; I stare back but with reason, seeing that he had green skin. He looks away as do I. No need to get in any trouble on the first day here. Soon after what seems to be hours of lectures on our horrible lives the bell rings for lunch.

I expected that the food was going to be the highlight of my first day… but sadly I'm wrong, so horribly wrong. Next time I'll have mom-bot fix me a lunch instead of giving me a few dollars. So far this day doesn't look to be picking up anytime soon. I should've just stayed in bed, or get home-schooled…nah I don't think that can work for me.

I see another shadow looming over me so I jolt my head up and turn around thinking that it's Ms. Bitters. No, it's the kid with the green skin. He's peering at me in a sort of creepy way. "Um excuse me, you're invading my personal bubble. Do you need something?"

He ignores me and instead starts to poke my forehead and look at me from all angles. I push him away. "What the heck is your problem? Don't you know better than to do that you creeper?"

He pushes me back. "Don't you know that it's rude and disrespectful to steal the planet of an Invader like ZIM?"

My jaw slackens. "What?"

He continues, "I have this planet completely under my control Invader… whoever you are, just go back to your voot crusier and tell the Tallest that I need no help, that what they send is just _hindrance!_" He adds the last word with a flourish.

I laugh without meaning to, "I have no idea what the heck you are talking about! I'm no Invader-whatever" I wipe my eyes. "You really are crazy whoever you are, now let me not eat my lunch okay?"

ZIM points at the green sludge on my tray. "See that proves that you and Irken Invader, Irkens would never eat this-this earth _vomit!"_ He once again goes searching me. "How do you do the disguise she-beast? It's brilliant, almost Earth-like, it's so believable."

I slap him away. "Are you mental? I'm not an Irken or anything, I'm human!"

Suddenly the bigheaded boy jumps and lands on my table. "ZIM you leave the new student alone! Crystal is not an alien! And I would know!"

ZIM growls, "You didn't know that TAK was Irken until I told you Dib-monkey!"

"Neither did you until TAK showed you that she was!"

"That was all part of my plan, yes, for her to reveal herself so I may tell you so we could stop her!"

"You lie ZIM! You didn't plan any of that!"

I notice that the cafeteria is empty except for the three of us, and a purple haired girl in the corner playing a handheld.

"Listen, I'm just going to go now if you don't mind…" I try to sneak away when ZIM grabs my arm and drags me back.

"No she-beast, we will be contacting the Tallest to send you back!"

Dib grabs my other arm. "ZIM are you blind? She is defiantly human!"

I rip away my arms from both of them. "I don't have time to play a role-playing game with you nerds, I have to go to class."

I walk away to the classroom where behind me I can hear angry whispers being passed between ZIM and Dib. I just ignore them.

Author's Note: HAHAHA! I finally gotten around to do some re-edits on this story, hopefully now it'll be a bit better. Read and rate please


	2. A Misunderstanding

As I was leaving the classroom to go home ZIM intercepts me by dragging me into some bushes.

"Seriously ZIM! I don't have time to play games with you!" I scream at him.

He pins me down and stares into my eyes. I blush a little at his promixty. "ZIM does not want to play, ZIM needs the facts and truths. So we shall contact the Tallest and send you out to your real planet you need to invade."

I push him off of me and get off, brushing off some dust. "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I'm not whatever you say I am?"

He gets up also. "No, because ZIM knows what he says you are."

I stare at him with a confused look. "Why do you keep talking in third person?"

He looks affronted. "SILENCE! I AM ZIM!!!!"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever" I get out of the bushes, with passerby staring at me and I make my way to my house.

Once inside I see the chaos that happened while I was gone. Robo-mom decided to clean the house by first rubbing dirt everywhere, then cleaning and Robo-Dad is plugged into the wall having a nap, it looked like he didn't do anything all day. I sigh and drop my backpack on the ground, Robo-mom looks up from vacuuming the couch. " **Hello Crystal honey, how was school?"**

"Please don't ask, I really don't want to discuss it." I go to my room and flop onto my bed. "Jeez now I have to deal with those guys all the time, and what the heck is Irken anyway?" I quickly fall asleep.

As I walk out of the house, now carrying a lunch bag I notice some movement in the bushes. I study it for a second, then decide that it must've been just a stray cat. I shrug and walk on. More movement and some audible rustles make me turn around and see the bush again. My eyebrow twitches in amusement. I take a step foreword and can hear the bush move, I whip around to face the 'bush'. "Aha! I know it's you ZIM!"

He jumps out and zaps me with some sort of mechanical spider leg coming out of his backpack, then all goes black.

I wake up to find myself suspended in a tube, like in the movies. Everything hurt all over. "Ehhh, what happened? Where am I?"

I gaze about the room. Everything is all mechanical, with tubes and wiring and computers. "Someone's into technology." I mutter.

Just then ZIM walks in, at least I think is him. He's not wearing his normal black hair, and his normal blue eyes are now big red orbs.

"This test will prove that you are Irken, Crystal. Soon the computer will show me your DNA structure and revert you to your Irken self, yet I have no idea what to do about your lost memory."

"That's because I DIDN'T lose my memory! Now let me out! My clothes are making me sink and I'll be late for school… wait what time is it?"

ZIM points at me dramically, "True Invaders need not have to worry about school or otherwise, you really are horrible at your job!"

I smack my head against the glass. "Let me out I'm going to miss School ZIM, can't we do this bit later?"

"We can do it now seeing that school has been over for a while."

I whack my head again, "Darn you ZIM, darn you."

Just then a tiny little robot came in. "HI!" It screams loudly.

"GIR! What have I told you about coming here without me telling you to?"

The little robot ignores him and instead walks up to me. "Master who is this pretty girl? And why is she floating? I want to float too!"

ZIM growls and pushes GIR out of the way. "Quiet GIR, can't you see I'm waiting to find out about this girl's DNA scan?"

There is a loud noise followed by a green wave in the tube, then a man's voice. "Subject is 100% Human."

ZIM's eyes widen. "What? Are you sure computer?"

"Yes… I am sure, not one drop of Irken or any kind of Alien blood in her veins."

How can this be?!" ZIM screamed, "I was wrong?" ZIM asked himself.

I kicked the glass. "Now that we know that you're wrong, mind letting me go?"

ZIM couldn't look more disgusted if he tried. "She-beast! You dare make a mockery of ZIM? You must be Irken! I can feel it! We shall perform more tests on you until it is… tomorrow!"

I growl in response while GIR claps.

Finally after a somewhat painful experimentation at ZIM's I was ready to leave his crazy house. One of the tests was to eat plateful after plateful of waffles. I didn't do so well. After all that I was finally able to get some sleep, but in that tube. Well it was all I had.

Now I'm walking close to ZIM as he insisted that he walk with me everyday so he can 'keep an eye on me', I sigh as ZIM keeps me walking close to fences and walls. As the Skool nears I start to speed up, only to have ZIM yank me back by my backpack straps. "No, Crystal, stay with ZIM."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not five ZIM, I can take care of myself."

It was just my luck because Dib jumped out of the bushes and stood in our way. "ZIM? Are you stalking Crystal? Well I won't have any of that Alien!" He pounces on ZIM and they start to have a fight. I take my chance and walk on. In the hallway I take out my English binder from my bag and chuck it at the first kid I saw.

"What did yah do that for?" He yells at me.

I pick up my binder and but it back, "Because I was angry and you were running."

Author's Note: Better much better if I do say so myself, much improved. Invader ZIM is owned by Jhonen Vasquez


	3. A very Odd Day

I was walking home when ZIM caught up with me.

"Crystal, could I talk to you?"

I looked at him, "Ok what's on your mind?"

"Do you like yourself human-like?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you throw the binder thing at that one human in the hall"

"Oh yeah, well I was kinda mad so I just felt like throwing something!" I replied back angrily.

"But do really like humans?" ZIM asked looking at me.

Silence

"NO, frankly people are morons, that kill the innocent!" I screamed back at him.

He grinned. "Would you like to join me? We can rule the world as father and son!"

"Wait, what?"

"IGNORE THAT!"

I thought some more, "I guess so."

"ZIM is happy she human, now pack up your things because-

"Pack up my things why?"

" Silly human, you'll be living at my base, so it would be easier for us to go over plans and such."

I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks. " ZIM what would the neighbors say?"

He look questionably at me, I took that as a sign that he did not care. I guess I could say to people that I'm ZIM's distant cousin living with him. I just have to get rid of the robo-parents, and sell the house. I ran home after telling ZIM that I'll start moving in tomorrow after school.

I laid on my bed just looking at the ceiling and thinking. I wanted to move in with ZIM but something didn't feel right, beside the obvious of me moving in to an alien's house. But this feeling is more like a premonition like something's going to happen, something terrible.

I looked around my house feeling bad, I just bought this house now I'm selling it! I sighed and went to the kitchen where the robo- parents were busy at work making dinner. I walked up to them and switched them off permentaly.

Back at Skool the next day.

I listened to Miss. Bitters ramble on about the big bang theory. I absent-mindly did my homework. The homework wasn't hard or anything, it's just long and boring. But if Miss. Bitters rambles on for a few minutes more then I can finish my work. I felt someone's eyes bore into my skull. I turned to the direction of the glare. Dib was staring at me with a all knowing look. I rolled my eyes and worked on my homework. The lunch bell rang creating a stampede of filthy children who fell asleep during Miss. Bitters rambling. I got up out of my seat and grabbed my lunch out of my desk. ZIM was at the doorway waiting for me. "Hello Crystal- Human" He greeted I walked over to him when Dib intervened. "ZIM! What are you planning? You're using Crystal aren't you?! Aliens don't have friends they use people! Leave Crystal alone!" Dib glared at ZIM. ZIM ignored him and threw him into the closet."Ready to go Crystal? ZIM shall escort you to the FILTHY food gathering." I giggled. "Thanks ZIM"

While ZIM walked me down to the lunch room I could swear that Dib was falling us and watching us.

I bit into my PB&J sandwich when Dib sat down with us. "So Crystal, tell me; did ZIM try to experiment on you?" Dib gave ZIM a look.

I looked at Dib, "No Dib, he didn't do anything to me." I then remembered that time when I say ZIM without his disguise, and that I spent the day at his house with him find out why I knew so much and still be human.

Dib gave me a look, shrugged and started eating his food.

Later

The School Bell rang releasing everyone from their classes. I walked out with ZIM and Dib. I ran on ahead. "ZIM, I need to get my stuff then I'll be at your house." I called out. ZIM caught me, "No need to do that my dear Crystal, I had Gir go get your stuff." ZIM then picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. Dib gaped at us. ZIM just walked ahead carrying me. "ZIM please put me down I'm afraid you're going to drop me!"

ZIM put me on the ground, "Okay" He said. I got up and we walked to his house.

Once we reached the door he said, "Crystal just so you know you will be making dinner."

Great.

That night after a failed attempt to cook something edible, I just called up some pizza.

The little robot Gir was bouncing around the house screaming something about pigs and pizzas. I paid the delivery guy and opened the pizza box and immediately got sick, greasy and very cheesy pizza. I set it down on the table, Gir came up and took one. Then he smiled at me a cheesy, greasy smile. So far I have moved in for 3 hours and ZIM has just been down in the lab. When ZIM had shown me my room it was underground like the rest of the lab. So I knew how to get in and out of the lab. I stepped into the trash bin and I started to descend into the lab. ZIM had his back towards me and was talking about his " most wonderful and most ingenious invention ever!" when I stepped in. "Hey ZIM dinner time" I called and walked. ZIM jumped and screamed " Crystal! NO!" But it was too late a flash of light greeted me and I was temporally blinded. A sharp pain registered in me and I fell limp. I opened my eyes when the pain was gone and I saw ZIM crouched over me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok Crystal?" He asked with worry.

I nodded, I didn't hurt but something seemed different. ZIM then said, " You look nice as an Irken."

I shot up and looked at my self. My long shirt was the same design as ZIM's but with my color, same pants, black boots, and black gloves and a black and white PAK. Which ZIM explained is like a human backpack but more helpful. I looked in a mirror my PAK provided me. I had green skin like ZIM, but had light blue eyes with two thick eyelashes, and two black curly antennas.

"ZIM, what just happened?"

He fiddled with his fingers, "Well I was mixing chemicals when you came in."

"So you're saying you turned me Irken? How am I supposed to turn back?"

He thought then yelled, "HMM…LET'S THINK ABOUT THIS LATAR!"

ZIM went up the elevator. I had no choice but to follow him. I can't believe that I'm Irken now what am I going to do about school?

After dinner ZIM had idea.

"She-human we are going to Dib's base."

"Why?"

" Because in your condition Dib will freak out because he'll see that another Irken will invade this filthy ball of Earth, and he'll have a heart attack."

"That's just dumb."

" Dumb like a moose Crystal, Dumb like a moose."

"You know Crystal I could erase your mind if you don't as I command."

" I feel worried now."

Author's note: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while school and such Invader ZIM is owned by Jhonen Vasquez Crystal by me


	4. Day one in ZIM's house

Later

I knocked on Dib's door thinking how stupid this is.

The door opened. Dib stood there his mouth wide open.

"Exuse me human boy my ship crashed can I use your phone to call for a tow ship?" I said using the joke ZIM told me to ssay.

"AN ALIEN!" Dib screamed then he pulled out two cuffs.

I started to back away slowly, Dib walked forward while I just kept backing away. I turned around and ran at full speed. Running freely and not running like I do at school is really relaxing. When I run I start to really think like, ZIM what is his plan? Why ZIM, do you have to torture me like this? Is this ZIM'S idea of entertainment is me being chased though out the whole city? Come to think of it, where is he? And why is no one noticing that an is alien running through the streets?

"I'm going to catch you alien!" Screamed Dib

Ok Dib is now speeding up now that I went down an alley. Rats I thought that I would lose him.

I was feeling around for my PAK to see if there was anything that could help me out. I touched the bottom circle on the PAK and a shock went through me. I fell to the ground. The shock worsening every second till it just ended. I tried to get up but my arms were like cement, so I just opened my eyes to see where I was. Dib and ZIM were standing around me arguing.

"What do you think you're doing ZIM? A human can't be given alien genes they're not compatible with human genes you're pretty much killing Crystal!"

"Earth boy you better stop spouting lies since you have no idea what you're talking about. Now I'm just going to take Crystal back to my base then-"

"What **your** base? She's living with you?! ZIM you can't be serious!"

"I assure you Dib-Human that I will watch over her, that I won't let people like you humans touch her!"

"Actually I'm more worried on what you'll do to her ZIM. In fact the more I think of this the more I think this is a bad idea to let her move in with you."

"Oh Dib-Human there is nothing to think about. She's now mine and not yours, you can have Tak!"

" This not about me having a crush on her In fact I don't have a crush on her and Crystal's awake"

Dib noticed that I was trying to get up. Before Dib could move ZIM snatched me up and yelled, " You can't have her she's mine!"

I lost conscience again this time with a blushing face.

It took pretty much the whole day before I was completly healed. Apparently the bottom circle of my PAK short circuited and shocked me out of my Irken form. Weird huh?

Later

I was watching a romance movie with Gir. Originally I was watching it then Gir came in and wanted to watch. It was getting to the ending when ZIM came in.

"What is this Human filth you are watching? Gir I would expect this from you but Crystal I thought you wouldn't watch this HUMAN FILTH"

I rolled my eyes. ZIM came over and sat next to me. He was into the movie even though it was the end. The end was that the two newly wedded couple kissed until the screen went black. I started to get up until ZIM stopped me.

"What were those two human filth's doing at the end?" He asked with curiosity.

"Well, they were kissing. It's a human action that tells someone you love them. (Ok now why did I say that?) I walked out of the room into the trash so I can to get into the lab and go to bed. I had some strange dreams all about ZIM it was nice, but his voice was another's; that voice in my head!

Voice: Crystal, I wouldn't try getting so close to this boy Crystal. It would be less of a heartbreak when you kill him.

Me: I would never hurt ZIM, I like him-

Voice: No, you LOVE him. That is why he needs to die. Get rid of these feelings it will only make you weak.

Crystal: NO I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME ANY LONGER GO AWAY!

Voice: I'll go for now, but I will be back. ZIM has to go sooner or later.

When I woke up I saw Gir up on my bed, he smiled then threw a pig at me.

"HI!" He squealed at me. I got out of bed, patted Gir then threw him out so I can get dressed. I'm still trying to get over my nightmare; that voice is back when I'm trying to get away from it, that's why I moved. After getting dressed I went up to the kitchen finding ZIM there making a huge pancake breakfast. He looked at me. "Good Morning Crystal-human, the Earth food will be done in a few minutes. I sat at the table watching ZIM making the pancakes. When they were done he placed a few in front of me.

" ZIM, you know those feelings when we first met?"

ZIM stiffened. "Yes… ZIM was wondering when you would talk about that."

He placed some pancakes on Gir's place of eating and continued to talk.

"I watched the human filth movie and I have learned a few things about these "romantic" things you humans call love. He said.

"Err like what?"

"Like making filthy earth food," He said while placing another pancake on my plate.

"ZIM, you can stop with the pancakes I'm full."

"Another romantic thing I learned was something called a "date" where a girl and boy go somewhere," ZIM said with a mischievous grin.

I felt the heat rise to my face. "ZIM are you saying you want to go on a date?"

ZIM nodded and said, " I thought you would never ask! We shall go to the movies then to a filthy earth restaurant!"

"When you say filthy do you mean physically filthy or earth people filthy?"

ZIM stared at me for a while, "What? Are you done with your pancakes because I would like to go now."

I looked at Gir's clock in his head. "But ZIM it's only 10:47, dates are usually in the afternoon or at night-." I stopped myself. What was I saying? I want to go on a date with ZIM! ZIM got up took my half eaten plate, Gir's finished plate and threw them into the dishwasher, telling the computer to wash the dishes.

"Crystal, are you ready to go?"

I opened my mouth to answer but ZIM grabbed my hand and rushed me out of the house.

Author's Note Invader ZIM and characters are owned by Jhonen Vasquez

Crystal is owned by Me


	5. My first Date

I can't believe it; I am on a date with ZIM!  
We are in front of the movie theater. ZIM was arguing at the ticket counter.  
When are we actually going to see a movie I will never know.  
ZIM finally came with the tickets. "Crystal I have the Human entertainment passes"  
"Ok what movie are we seeing?"  
He looked at the tickets, ok so he didn't know what he bought… or stole.  
" We are seeing the Mississippi Chainsaw Massacre"  
I really wish I told him what I wanted to see. Which was "Henry Porter and the Den of Lies"  
We went inside to get popcorn and drinks. We are both sharing a medium popcorn, ZIM is getting a small Poop soda, and I'm getting a water bottle.  
We sat in our seats watching the previews. I still couldn't believe that I was on a date with ZIM! Then the movie started. The story of the movie is that a man was captured during the Civil War for being a Union supporter but living in the south. On his execution his final words were a curse like what the Confederates did to his family that their decedents shall do to each other. Then he died.  
In the middle it got gory. I clenched my teeth. Seriously I was freaking out. I needed something to grab to. The only thing I could grab was ZIM's hands. I turned my head to look at his face, he seems to enjoy the movie, kind of creepy.  
I turned my attention to the movie, it got even worse where you see the villain with the chainsaw. I quickly grabbed ZIM's hands. I really had no idea what I just did. But ZIM noticed. He kind of stiffened but squeezed my hand. The rest of the movie was a blur to me, all I felt was ZIM's hand in mine.  
We walked out after it was over, ZIM was talking about the movie but I barely heard him my heart was pumping so hard that I couldn't believe that he didn't notice it.  
We walked to a restaurant it was called "Bloaty's Pizza Hog"  
We walked in the building, it was one of those kids' party places with arcade games and pizza and such. It was a very dirty place full of lots and lots of dirty greasy kids and dirty greasy pizzas. "ZIM are you sure that we are going to eat here?" I asked with a whimper.  
ZIM looked back at me and said, " Yes Crystal-human, we are eating at this FILTY earth restaurant! I promised a movie and EARTH FOOD for our date!"  
We got a seat and ordered. I'm going to have to take a long shower after this filthy place. We ordered I wanted a small pepperoni pizza, ZIM didn't want anything.  
"ZIM are you sure you don't want anything?" I asked ripping a pepperoni piece off my pizza.  
ZIM looked at the greasy pizza. "NO THANK YOU!"  
I ate two more then packed the rest up.  
We were walking home when ZIM took my hand and said, "I hope that you had a great day with me Crystal."  
I blushed and said, " I had a great time ZIM" Even though that part was a lie, the movie was super scary, and the food was kind of sickly, but being with ZIM was worth it.  
ZIM was thinking very hard then said, "Is this how I do this?"  
Then his face was a few inches in front of me, he leaned in and closed his eyes. I stared to panic! I mean this is my first kiss! And it's going to be with ZIM! Before I could blink his lips touched mine


	6. I Won't Say I'm In Love

I blushed so hard that I jerked away without thinking. I looked at ZIM, he seemed kind of offended. Before I could apologize GIR came out wearing his dog suit.

"Oh master I saw that you kissed the pretty girl!"

"BE QUIET!"

I ran inside leaving ZIM yelling at GIR. I pushed the robot- parents out of the way and went down to the lab. Blushing even more then ever with shame for running away from ZIM, and that I broke away from my first kiss.

I was in my room reading when GIR came in.

"GIR, Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

"Noooo, master wanted me to give you this."

He gave me a note. I read it.

_Crystal,_

_I wanted to apologize I did not mean to scare you with the_

_Human affection ceremony._

_ZIM_

I suddenly felt bad ZIM probably won't talk to me about it. I wish I can talk to ZIM right now but it's 11:23 P.M, wow, I stay up too late. I doubt that he would be up, aliens do sleep right? With talking to ZIM in the morning on my mind I went to sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of shouting. "Go away voice in my head I'm tired." The voices got louder and louder. I bolted up. "That does not sound like the voice." I tried to listen to where the voices are coming from. "Hmm, upstairs I think." I guessed. I got out of bed, and walked into the main lab taking the elevator escalating into the kitchen. I got out of the trash can and walked into the living room. The loud voices belonged to Dib and ZIM who seemed to be arguing about something stupid like last night.

"ZIM, you humiliated me for the last time using Crystal like that!" Shouted Dib.

" Oh foolish Dib-Monkey! I wasn't using her, she was helping me!"

"Helping you to do what? Make me run all over the city?!"

" SILENCE HIDEOUS EARTH-BOY! You can't understand ZIM's master mind, in fact sometimes even ZIM can't understand it!"

"So in other words you're insane ZIM."

I was just watching, I don't know weather to stop the fight or staying out of it, and besides it was kind of funny to watch.

Gir walked in, "Master I made WAFFLES!"

ZIM looked at Gir with disgust, "Please Gir no more waffles!"

ZIM looked and reliezed that I was standing there.

"How long were you there, Crystal?"

Dib spun around his back to ZIM's.

"SO, Crystal is staying here with you?! ZIM I hope you didn't try anything on her!"

ZIM looked away from me and onto Dib, arms folded he said curtly, "I don't know what you're talking about earth-monkey."

Dib looked back at ZIM on eye level. "Y'know what I mean, like you haven't tried to kiss her did you?"

ZIM looked flustered, "NO,NOTHING HAPPENED YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"

Just then Gir piped up, "But master you kissed the pretty girl!"

Dib and ZIM's face turned red at the same time. Well for me being here at this time I might as well die from embrassment.

Dib looked at ZIM with disgust. "So you kissed her?! Now she's probably going to die from your alien germs and bacteria!"

"ZIM laughs at your ignorance Dib-human! I am germfree I stink of clean and lemony goodness!"

"That doesn't make it right for you to kiss her ZIM! Another point on "Why Crystal should not live with you"! Who knows what could happen in this house?"

ZIM was about to open his mouth when there was a knock at the door, a second of silence then the door was kicked in and a young girl stepped in. Dib's little sister Gaz.

I've seen her at school, she mostly sits with Dib at lunch playing her Game Slave 2 24/7.

Gaz glared at Dib, "Dib, dad said it was time to come home". She said in a growly tone

"But Gaz I was just-

"NOW Dib, because dad is making me get you in the middle of the night when I could be sleeping because he was to busy working on hiss new invention, you better come home or so help me I will-

"Ok Gaz I'll come home as soon as ZIM agrees that Crystal is better to live somewhere better than here!"

"Foolish Dib I'll never agree to that, Crystal belongs with me!"

ZIM and Dib just started another battle, I'm now starting to worry weather Gaz is going to kill her brother now, I look over to her. She was playing her game slave 2. I don't think Dib has to worry. I walk over to her.

"So whatcha playing?"

She didn't look up from the screen, " What's it to you?"

I admit I'm a little taken back by that response, " I just wanted to know"

She looked up at me, but her hands were still playing the Game slave.

"You're ZIM's girlfriend aren't you? Crissy, right?"

I blushed at the word "girlfriend", "Um…it's Crystal. And how did you know that I was ZIM's-

"Girlfriend", She finished my sentence, "Everybody with eyes can tell that you two are going steady." She looked back down playing her game.

I blushed even more, so everyone at school knows, I would've thought that they wouldn't pay attention or they would think they were just friends, who am I kidding they probably seen me and ZIM sitting at lunch talking, and us always being science partners. Geez now I'm probably going to be made fun of. People can be cruel.

"Don't let them be cruel to you Crystal."

I noticed that someone was speaking. I looked to see who was talking to me. ZIM and Dib are having a sissy fight, Gaz is really into her game, and Gir is stuffing his face with waffles, which smell of peanuts and soap, yuck.

"You're worried that the kids of the school will make fun of you because of your relationship with ZIM, don't let them do that, get rid of the thing that will make them mock you, ZIM. Kill him"

I got chills against my spine. So it was the voice again. This time it's more controlling.

"No, I said quietly so no one else could hear, "I won't do that I like him… a lot"

"For the last time you LOVE him, don't lie, it would be easier to kill him then the rest of the students would it?"

"For the last time voice I LOVE ZIM and I won't kill him!"

"So are you saying that you would rather get rid of the entire student population then kill the one you love? But he will betray you later."

"Stupid voice get this into your head if you have one, I would rather kill the entire student body then hurt ZIM."

"Oh sorry couldn't catch that, what was that you said?"

"I would kill the entire student body then hurt ZIM!"

"One more time."

"I WOULD RATHER KILL THE WHOLE POPULATION OF THE SCHOOL THEN ZIM KILLED BY ME! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

I wished that voice had a physical appearance then I could the look on his face to know that I will not be a puppet to his demands, and that I could beat him up if he was here. I looked around suddenly aware that the background noise stopped. Everyone was staring at me, even Gir. I suddenly felt a weight on back. I turned around. My black and white PAK was back. It seems that not only did I just scream in front of everybody of murdering the school body but I just turned myself back into an Irken.


	7. A walk I wish to forget

[I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I should be on for a while or so, I'll try to make sure that I don't take 4 month breaks. Warning this chapter has gory, and a mature scene, reader beware, don't worry this is the only **bad** chapter. Invader ZIM is owned by Jhonen Vasquez]

I just stood there, the weight of everyone's gaze on me. I couldn't talk or even think!

"Um… I think I'll take a walk outside." I said rushing out the door, no one stopped me; they were still frozen in their places. I ran as far as I could run. The cool night air swished around me. I felt lucky that wasn't people around, I'm not in the mood to answer any questions on why I'm out so late. I slowed my pace walking to an abandoned store. I leaned against it breathing heavy. I felt myself calm, but my throat feels hoarse from screaming earlier. I was sliding down the store wall sitting on the ground. I began to think on what I should say when I got back. What can I say? I just screamed out in front of everyone that I would kill the school population. I sighed, feeling a bit chilled. I looked at my arms. They have sleeves, but it's not very thick so the wind blows right through them. I rubbed my arms trying to get warm.

" So trying to get warm outside an abandoned shoe store? Why not go back to that **IRKEN'S** place and get warm there?"

I glared at the ground, "Voice, you tricked me into yelling out loud." I said a bit of edge in my voice, still a little hoarse.

The voice laughed, " Yes well, how else was I supposed to talk to you without any distractions, or people around?"

"Okay voice, there is nothing around now to district me, what do you want?"

There was a moment of silence. Then the voice spoke, " I want your body."

I shot up as if the voice was in front of me. " What was that?"

" I want to control you, I want to be you." The voice said.

The voice continues, " I'm not just a voice, if you want meet me to settle this, then go back to your old home."

My heartbeat raced with fear. Meet the voice?

"You do still remember where you house is right?" The voice asked with sarcasm.

"Of course, I haven't been gone that long" I bit my lip wondering how I was supposed to get back to my old home, and what to tell ZIM. I turned and started to walk back to ZIM's house. I'm walking along; now back into my human-self, thinking on what to say to ZIM, when I hear so whispering, and the shuffle of boots. I turned around; nothing was there except a bare street. I shrugged walking ahead. I again heard more whispering and the shuffle of boots, I yelled out, "OKAY, whoever is back there, come out!" I felt a presence behind me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but we were wondering whether you wanted to come to a party with us." I turned around to face the speaker. I felt as if I was in the Artic. The speaker was a man about in his thirties, was bald, and is wearing motorcycle clothing. His friends behind him were also like him, but with hair. I shook my head, "Uh …no-no thank you, I got to get back home, my uh… mom will worry". My voice shook with fright. The bald man spoke again, "You're sure? It'll be a great party, right boys?" The other guy laughed, sending chills up my spine. I spoke again, "I'm sure…I have to go now." I tried to run but the bald guy grabbed me. "That's okay we can have the party here!" He pinned me against one of the buildings near the street, I shook wanting to get away, but the bald guy has me pinned! He laughed, "Okay boys, go for the pants!" The other guys went for me. I had to get away quick before…before I'm dead! I felt them tugging at my leggings. I tried to kick one of them, but they caught it before I could. "Crystal, there is only one way to save yourself, do what you did years ago." The voice said. I gasped. I can't do that! My leggings fell. But now I have to. I summed up all my strength to my other leg, and swung it at one of the guy's head. I heard a crunching sound at impact. I was released from the wall. The baldy and the other guy stared at their fallen friend. I quickly pulled my leggings up, relieved that I wasn't violated. The baldy glared at me. "You did this!" He punched my face. My head his against the wall, my mouth is bleeding. He picked me up by the shirt and whacked me against the wall. "I'm going to make sure that you die, then I'll finish up with your corpse!" He yelled at me.

I felt my face grow hot, my arm tingled and my pulse quickened. I lifted one hand and slashed it across his face. He didn't let go. Blood was pouring from his head onto my face, but he still kept whamming against the wall. I kicked him where it hurts. He groaned in pain dropping me to the ground. I then grabbed his throat and lifted him high in the air. "Say goodbye, trash." I said in a possessed sort of way. He looked truly frightened. I squeezed my nails into his throat until, his throat explodes, and his eyes roll back. I then threw him by his friend. The last survivor looked at me horrified. "What-what are you?" He asked almost in a whisper. I walked over to him, "Your worst nightmare." I picked him up by his throat and started to squeeze. I looked in his eyes he looks scared to death! "Well what are you waiting for? Kill him!" The voice said invading my subconscious. "I- I can't. Voice you're the one that is controlling me, stop I don't want to kill!" "But, you wanted to get away, I told you that you have to fight, you listened, you did, you won, now finish!"

I looked down. My shirt was drenched in blood, and my shoes are covered in… who knows what. I made my decision I threw the guy, who is now passed out, to the street. Then I walked silently to ZIM's house.


	8. Going Back, Then Back to the Skool

I make to the porch about open the door when a drop of blood splashes onto the ground. I look down. The blood still has not dried yet, but even if it was; how could I enter the house like this? " I guess I could sneak in, so ZIM or anyone wouldn't see me." I say aloud quietly. I turn away from the door and spy through the window. The lights were still on but it was just GIR watching T.V, and a purple moose thing. There's no sign of Dib or Gaz or even ZIM. I sigh in relief, GIR would be easy to avoid. I return to the door opening it very quietly and carefully. I peek in to see if GIR noticed. He made no movement what so ever apart from the giggling attacks. I take my first step into the house. GIR still has his eyes on the T.V. I step fully inside, quietly shutting the door. I glance over at GIR, so far so good. I tip toe over to the kitchen so I can sneak over to the lab. I get into the wastebasket to descend down into the underground.

Once there I look around to make sure there is no sign of anyone, like ZIM. "Good the ghost is clear." I say aloud. "What ghost?" a voice behind me asks. I feel chills up my spine as I turn. ZIM is sitting at his computer monitor looking at me with a confused look. "Crystal- human you've been gone for a long time… what's that red stuff?"

I back away from him, nearing towards my room. "It's uhh …umm… ketchup!"

ZIM narrows his eyes. "Human ketchup to help with the consumption of pig dogs?"

I nod really fast, eager to avoid any more questions. "Yep, I decided to get a hot dog while I was out- Gee look at the time, I'm going to bed, Good Night!" I run into my room lock the door and release a sigh of relief. I lean against the door; thoughts racing in my head.

_How can I tell or explain to anyone about this dark personality? I mean who would believe me? _I walk over to the adjoined bathroom to go wash the "ketchup" off.

My alarm beeps waking me up. I pick up and throw it across the room. I get up sleepily and yawn going to my wardrobe to get dressed. I'm still out of it because of last night's events. I stand straight up in shock. _Wait last night, and today is a school day, what will today be like? _I shake my head trying to clear my mind. "No, I'll be fine, Dib and Gaz must have forgotten by now… but I did run away…" I knock my head against my dresser in frustration. "Agh, me and my inner voice."

I go up to the kitchen, with me holding my head because now I have a headache from whacking it against the dresser. I start get out of the wastebasket; I prefer the wastebasket to coming out of the toilet. Gir meets me while climb out.

"HI!" he yells aloud. He then takes me into a giant bear-metal hug. I try to pat him on the head. "Yes Gir, I love you too." He smiles then runs away to the living room to watch "The Scary/ Angry Monkey Show." I go over to the fridge to try and make a lunch. But all I'm finding is those candy licky-sticky things. " Hey ZIM!" I yell over my shoulder, "Don't you have any **real** food?" I scrutinize for anything that isn't a snack. Bologna would even do and I hate bologna. ZIM climbs out of the toilet, "Crystal that is real food." I look at him, "But ZIM, snacks don't count as real food in Earth standards." ZIM opens his mouth just to be interrupted by the purple floating moose. "Nyeh."

I jump back in surprise hitting my head on the fridge. "ZIM what is that thing?" The purple moose gets closer to my face as I speak. ZIM points to the moose. "That's mini moose." He grabs mini moose and places it on the kitchen table. "You haven't met yet, I forget that ZIM sent mini moose to get some supplies on IRK, Mini Moose bring me what I asked for!" Mini moose floats away to another entrance to the lab. I stare at ZIM with confusion. "How can that floating moose go to your home-planet? WITH the supplies?" ZIM pokes my forehead, "Because mini moose can do anything, because ZIM created mini moose." I roll my eyes. "So it's pretty much the best thing ever because you created it?" ZIM taps me on the nose. "You are smart for a human." He then walks me out of the house to the Skool. We make it to the school where Dib jumps out of a bush. "Walking to school again, eh? What are you two planning?"

I start to roll my eyes, but I have been doing that a lot so I decided stop. "Morning Dib"

Dib jumps up does a little dance thing and lands right in front of me. "What happened to you last night?" I swallow and I'm about to speak when ZIM covers my mouth. "The she-human went to get a pig dog, Dib-smell, if you don't mind ZIM will be escorting Crystal to class. ZIM walks over me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to class. Once inside ZIM places me on my school-desk so I'm sitting on my desk and facing him. "ZIM I have a question." He looks at me. "What is it?"

I look down trying to figure out what to say. How can I explain that I have a crazy inner Voice who turns out to be someone from my childhood? But I need to tell ZIM something because I plan to leave tonight. " ZIM do you think you could take me somewhere tonight?" Ok good start.

He tilts his head a bit, "Somewhere special? Like a human-date place?" I shake my head, "No, more like a place that I need to meet someone from the past."

"Who is this person from your past?"

I stare at the floor, should I say, _"My parent's murderer?" _

"All you need to know is that I need to settle something." I push off the desk so I can get into my seat, but ZIM grabs me and turns me around.

"Why can't you tell ZIM what this person is?" He asks with a bit of a pout. I look in straight in the eye. "I can't explain all the details, especially not here at school."

I espy over at the doorway. He follows my eyes and notices a bunch of students entering the school. Dib came in jumping through the window. "Dib why did you come in through the window?" He sits in his seat glaring at ZIM, "It's actually quicker then walking in through the main doors."

I laugh to myself getting out my notebook ready to draw when Ms. Bitters begins to babble and rant about doom and nothingness.

I'm sorry that I haven't been writing for a while. It's been hard trying to think of something for this part. If you like, you may message me on your thoughts on how the story should flow. Like I said if you like. Yeah, I just realized that I left out Mini Moose. So he was getting supplies for ZIM. Deal with it. Invader ZIM and other characters are owned by Jhonen Vasquez.


	9. Project Pairs,ZIM's Nap,What about Carl?

Author's Note-"Happy Thanksgiving/Turkey Day everyone! Yay woo, Turkey food! Man it's been awhile... I really don't know how long, and I'm always sorry about taking so long about uploading new chapters but I have schoolwork, drawing projects, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days I want to finish, not to mention retarded writing blocks." *huffs breath in annoyance* "Anyways here's a new chapter, hope you like it"

Invader ZIM is owned by Jhonen Vasquez I have no say of ownership over the characters.

The bell finally rings and so far I covered up two pieces of paper with a bunch of doodles. The doodles were mostly flowers being smashed by horses, flying fish, GIR in his dog suit, and ZIM. I decide to hide those drawings from him. Ms. Bitters stands up and walks near the door. "Class, we will have a project about how our government will implode on itself and doom us all. This is a partner project-" We all cheer. "-That **I** will assign." We groan in unison. She reads the pairs off a piece of paper on her desk. "Crystal-" I cross my fingers. "-You will be working with Dib"

"What?" Both ZIM and I scream. ZIM jumps onto his desk so that he's tall as Ms. Bitters. "She cannot be paired up with Dib-stink! I am the only **worthy** partner for her!"

I whack my forehead in embarrassment. "Oh ZIM" I mutter to myself. Dib jumps onto his desk too and points accusingly at ZIM. "HAH! Now I won ALIEN! I got your partner! And we will have the best project ever!" ZIM growls and looks ready to leap at Dib when Ms. Bitters growls as if to threaten to bite him, "Sit down both of you! ZIM you will be paired with Zita!"

Zita was a girl that sat behind ZIM, I never actually noticed her. The look on her face is purely saying, _"I don't want to work with this weirdo!" _ Ms. Bitters finishes reading the list before sending us off to lunch. I walk out with ZIM and Dib arguing with each other. I don't pay any attention until they mention my name. "NO! I won't allow it! Crystal will not be at your base!" ZIM screams at Dib. Dib screams back, "Well we have to work on the project! Unless you will let me work at your house." ZIM grabs my arm. "No way a smelly human is going to be at my base!" I frown, "Wait I'm still human ZIM, am I smelly?" ZIM pats my head; "Your scent is nice for a human." I smirk at Dib; in turn he glares at me.

"Well at least I'm not a slave for aliens." Dib answers back with a mimicking smirk.

I kick him in the shin. "Not funny Dib!" He clutches his shin. "ZIM, I'd keep an eye on her." Dib mutters. ZIM hugs me around my middle. "Yes in case you try to steal her! Get your own!" Dib storms off. I laugh to myself, _How can I give this up, this wonderful present, and go back to face the past?_ ZIM releases me, instead grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the Cafeteria. "Come on love pig, let's eat Earth food."

My stomach growls, "'Kay, but you're buying."

So here I am standing in front of Dib's house; with ZIM and Dib and Zita far away from us, Dib and ZIM are fighting about me working at Dib's house, and Zita… she's just here to look pretty. "ZIM I'm not interested in her that! It's just a stupid project!" ZIM narrows his eyes, "Lies, how can you not be interested in that she- earthling!" Dib rolls his eyes. "Fine, yes I am interested in Crystal."

ZIM tackles Dib to the ground. "TAKE IT BACK SHE BELONGS TO ZIM!"

"OWW! ZIM GET OFF!" The two boys roll around the ground clawing and scratching.

I sigh, things aren't looking up today; too much to think about with my annoying voice.

"_Don't you mean ravishing voice?"_ I bristle, "Will you go away?" I whisper angrily.

"_Maybe tonight I'll leave, we'll just have to see, huh?" _I stare into space after that comment. The thought of never being plagued by this invisible enemy or watched fills me with relief that I never felt before. I lay down on the ground just peacefully watching the clouds, ignoring the others. "What a nice day." I say to myself. After a while the sun goes down and the light dims. ZIM and Dib get up after fighting for three hours. "We'll (pant) call this a (pant) draw." Dib painfully said. ZIM nodded, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He walks over to me, picks me up and holds me bridal style. "I'll be back Dib—smell, when Crystal has to (argh) do her project with you." Dib looks away and goes into his house, then yells out the window, "Yeah sure! But ALIENS have to stay outside!" ZIM growls then walks off with me in his grasp. I look around to try and see Zita, but I can't see her, she probably left hours ago. ZIM carries me off toward home (struggling all the way- I tried to get down but he refused to put me down) we finally make it the house, only to have ZIM collapse on the porch. "ZIM I told you that you could put me down, why carry me all the way?" ZIM doesn't answer he just lays on the ground panting in exhaustion. "ZIM?" I kneel and poke his head, he doesn't moves… but he snores. Wait is he sleeping? So Irkens do sleep. I try to pick him up. Wow he's heavy; I put him on my back so it would be easier to bring him into the house. I open the door and see Gir glued to the T.V screen. He doesn't even look up. "Oh yes Gir I'm fine, no need to get up, I can take ZIM to the lab by myself." I say sarcastically. Gir doesn't seem to hear. I roll my eyes and walk over to the table lamp and activate the secret elevator to the lab. In the elevator I carefully put ZIM on the floor and slump to the ground. "Wow ZIM, you need to lay off the snacks for a while, or I need to gain some muscles." No answer, ZIM must be really out cold. I sigh and lean against the wall. "I guess I have to wait until you wake up to go and face the voice." I close my eyes. _You know it's getting really annoying by calling you by title; can I get a name voice? _ No answer. I slump onto the ground, right next to the sleeping ZIM. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll just call you Carl."

"_Carl? That's a stupid name, okay, okay I'll tell you my real name. It's-" _the elevator stops and Mini moose floats in. I yelp in surprise. "Oh right you're ZIM's creation."

"Nyeh" it replies back. I just stare at it until I realize that we're on our floor. "Uh, Mini can you move out of the way, I have to get ZIM to bed." It responds by picking ZIM up by the antlers and carrying him on his tiny back. I scratch my head. "Okay, that'll be easier for me, let's go find his room." We walk down the hallway past the Computer Room and my room. Actually I'm relieved that Mini Moose is here, when I first came to live here all ZIM showed me was the cover-up houserooms, the Computer Room and my room. The rest of the house is clueless to me; thank goodness the bathroom is adjacent to my room. Mini Moose floats quickly down the hall, so I have run to catch up.

Mini Moose stops at this mechanical door, the kind with a number pad with a password to open it. I tilt my head and stare at it. "Mini, do you know the password?" It shakes its head, almost shaking off ZIM. I move ZIM back into place. I punch in some random numbers into the pad. 111-111;Denied. 122-121;denied. I try a few other numbers. "It has to be a number that ZIM would think of." I sit on the ground Indian style and try to rack my brain to try and think of something ZIM would use as a password. As luck would have it, a little piece of paper is sticking out form under the door, it reads; 615-213. With nothing to lose I punch in; 615-213; access granted. I laugh, 615- makes me think of GIR for some reason, and 213-makes me think of ZIM. "Genius code ZIM, I'll remember that." The door opens and Mini and I enter.

The room is dim, with the only light coming from the walls, monitors on the wall to be exact. I look around for something soft that ZIM could sleep on, but all I can see is a huge reclining chair. Is shrug my shoulders and lead Mini to the chair. "Lay ZIM on the chair carefully Mini, so he doesn't wake up." He tilts up so ZIM can safely slid off Mini's back and onto the chair. ZIM curls up into the chair. I smile slightly, "He's cute when he sleeps." I say aloud not even thinking. I blush, thankful that it's dark so Mini Moose can't see me. I grab Mini Moose and walk out of the room, the door closing behind me. "Well with that out of the way, how can I go back to my old house and face Carl?" I look at Mini, whose is trying to break out of my grasp. "Hey you went to Irk and back right? Can you take me to my old house?"

"Nyeh"

"I'll take that as a yes."


	10. I leave to meet my fate

After tying up some of the weapons ZIM keeps around onto the ZOOT Crusier I was finally ready. Mini Moose kept making these annoying squeaks while I was fixing it up.

"Shush Mini! Do you want to wake up ZIM?" I ask him.

Mini takes a deep breath and squeaks super loud. I swear that it just broke a window next door to us. "Mini this is supposed to be a secret mission!" I quickly stifle the flying annoyance with some leftover rope. "Okay I don't want to hurt you but you're really ticking me off. I just want to go back to my old house so I can gain some sanity back. Think you can just fly the ship to my place?" I take out a map. "This is where my town is. Can you fly me to that town?" Mini Moose stares at the map then flies over to the ZOOT Crusier and starts it up. I jump into the cockpit while Mini Moose closes it. "Thanks Mini, I owe you one." It squeaks in response. I stretch out and get myself comfortable, just content looking out the window and thinking about what I should do when I meet Carl. Soon I fall asleep.

_It was only years ago, I'm not really sure how long ago. I tried to destroy any memory from that time. All I know is that I was just a kid… well younger than right now. Definitely too young to have seen it and somehow lived. I remember being home when it happened. Mom was cooking dinner; it was once my favorite… now I can't even look at it without throwing up. Dad just got home from work so he was relaxing in the living room. He was a lawyer, and coincidently had many enemies. But never did I think that one would ever harm us, there was my naivety. It soon ended._

_There was a loud knock and my dad answered. I heard a loud gasp from him and whirl of words that I couldn't make out. Then I heard a loud bang and a shout. "You made my life HELL! You bastard! You have no idea!" I heard another bang. My mother quickly ran over, scooped me up and hid me in the closet; promising me that everything would be alright, and that she'll call the police. She never made it. When she reached the phone upstairs and tried to call he shot her down. I was in a fetal position trying to ignore the screams of my mother and the gunshots. Then all was quiet. I opened the door cautiously trying to examine the place, only to have a gun barrel pointed at my head. "Well, well little girl. Looks like you're the only one left. Don't worry I'll make this as PAINFUL as possible!" He laughed inhumanly, like a demon. Suddenly everything went by so fast. I recall punching him hard his privates, like my mom had once taught me, smacked away his gun and then ran upstairs. The body of my mother was something I wished never to see again. Three gunshot wounds; side, leg and eye. I threw up right there, at the worst time. He caught me and slammed me against the wall. "Now you're going to get you little shi-" _

_I didn't learn of this until later, but when he shot up my mom he hit a chemical pipe. My mom was a hobby-chemist. Meaning that she was always playing mad scientist. Well when he hit the pipe it leaked out, and when shot off the gun the fire of it caused a huge explosion. It wasn't until later, when I was in my hospital did I learn that my father had also died… but he escaped the house to go get help. He died from his wounds once he saw the house blow up. I had a few broken bones, burns on my back, and not to mention the mental trauma. My house was completely destroyed, and at first I thought he was destroyed as well._

"Nyeh!" Squeaks Mini as it pokes me with its antlers.

I open one eye then jolt up, looking out the window. "There it is." I say in a low voice.

I have to admit that I expected that the county would've cleared the place and built something else, but no. The lot was the same as I saw it last, charred and blackened. I take a deep breath and get out of the cockpit. I untie some of my choicest weapons: a small handheld laser gun, a medium sized pipe bomb, and a couple more assorted stuff that looked helpful. I took another deep breath and stepped up to the lot. Looking around the flat lot I waited.

"_If I were you I'd look down the stairs." _

A chill rang up my spine. I hesitantly spied over where the basement steps once were. I can feel a very dark aura over there. I force myself to walk over instead of turn tailing away. I reach the base of the stairs and stop, paralyzed. I can't even breathe.

"_Not a pretty sight is it girl?"_

A skeleton with bit of flesh and hair is infused with the basement wall. I feel bile rise up in my throat. He laughs that same demonic laugh.

" _So how about that? All the chemicals do is make you have immense strength, me? Well it just blows me into a wall for me to rot in."_

I step back and trip on the stair, falling back. "My only question Carl is-is why? Why did you kill my parents?"

The skeleton opens and closes his mouth but no words come out. I redo grip my hold on the bundle of weapons. "Tell me, I need to know."

I hear a low hiss. _"That fool thought he could easily be rid of me, he thought he could condemn me to that damned jail cell. He was wrong. I escaped and sought my revenge."_

"He did his job! He's a lawyer he's supposed to do that!"

"_LIES! I never committed the crime! I was wrongly accused and convicted! Before I was arrested he had lies printed about me. Everyone stopped trusting me, I was fired from my job, my girlfriend left me, and I was going to be evicted and forced to live on the streets." _

He fixes his hollow eyes on me. _"I was put in jail… but then I hatched a plan… I would get back at him by killing his family."_

He smiles a horrible toothy smile. I cringe. _"Now that's what I'm about to do, I'm going to finish the job." _

He lets out and under worldly wail, releasing part of the dirt overhead.

"You're going to bury me alive?" I scream over the wail. I scramble over to the stairs only to be blocked off by rocks crashing down. He lets out a loud screeching laugh.

"_HAHAHAHA! You're going to die you little brat!" _

In a state of panic I try to dig my way out, only to have rocks fall upon my hands.

He laughs at my pathetic attempts. I feel my blood boil and reach for the revolver. In an instant I yank it out and fire shots at the skeleton. Head shot; breaking part of the skull, arm shattering it. I'm about to shoot again when he lets out another wail, this time loud enough to wake the dead. Which is what he did. Hands popped out of the ground and crawled their way out. I scream and sidle against the wall.

"_Have fun trying to kill the dead!"_

I clutch my head as all these wails are now giving me a massive near-paralyzing migraine. One Zombie grabs my throat, digging its long dirty fingernails into the soft vulnerable skin. I keep shooting the beast but it just tightens my hold. As everything starts to darken I feel a raw power rise up in my arms. I clench my fist, and with all the power I can muster I take one good punch at the Zombies head. I don't look but I can feel me breaking through the decaying flesh and skull. He falls over, letting go of my throat. For a second I thought I was safe. Wrong. Three more popped out of the ground.

"_Oh how sad, you used up all your power just to take down one? Stupid little girl." _

I kick at the few coming out. "How was I supposed to know that more people died here!" I scream in a fury.

"_Always assume." _Was his cocky reply.

The three took me down and started to dig their nails into my throat, one actually scratching. I try to get them off but as Carl said, I used up all my strength. Crap!

"Well I guess this is goodbye world… you were crappy… I should've said goodbye to ZIM before I ran off, maybe I've could've been friends with Gaz… and maybe even Dib." Another hard scratch at my neck and I can feel a warm liquid trickle down, and everything growing fuzzy.

"Crystal-human! Where are you?"

I'm brought back by his voice.

Author's Note: "Okay Seriously I know I keep saying that I'll update frequently but… yeah sometimes inspiration just doesn't fall from the sky very much,

ZIM, Mini Moose, and others but Crystal and Carl are owned by Jhonen Vasquez


	11. My finale, and a new beginning

"ZIM!" I yell out in relief. With new-found strength I'm able to kick off the Zombie that scratches at my neck. He crashes hard into the blocked off exit and collapses, not getting up. I punch the two others with equal power, making both falling back and not bothering getting up. "Yes!" I whoop. Carl lets out another demonic screech, although instead of a summoning it was more of a scream of frustration. _"You horrible little snot! You won't be winning that easily!" _To my surprise Carl started shaking around. His skull first started thrashing around in the dirt wall, then his un-shattered arm started to break out from the wall, then his legs did the same! I watched in terror as Carl completely detached himself from the wall. His balance wasn't steady, but his hollow eyes are fully fixated on me; turning my blood cold and my limbs locked.

"_YOU WILL DIE HERE CRYSTAL! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!"_

I try to scream, to try and get the attention of someone, but it's like I forgot how to do something so simple. Carl slowly steps towards me, I can feel my heart beat against my chest. I close my eyes, accepting what was there to come. Well on the bright side I'll see my parents again. As I hear his rattling breath there is an explosion.

"_What! You again?"_ Carl rings out.

ZIM jumps down from a purple VOOT Cruiser into the hole. "Mini Moose alerted me that you stole my ship Crystal-thief." He points at Carl. "Who are you?"

Carl opens his mouth and hisses horribly.

ZIM cocks his head to the left. "What? What was that? I couldn't hear you bone-human."

I look from Carl to ZIM and vice versa. So I really was the only person who can hear him. "ZIM get me out of here!" I yell hoarsely. ZIM snaps back towards me. "Why should I? You stole my ship!"

I'm taken back by this outburst. "I had to! To face this guy!" I point at Carl. Carl flexes his skeletal fingers, just waiting to dig them in my already bleeding neck.

"Why couldn't you ask my to take you down here? I thought we were partners." There's no hiding the tone of being betrayed in his voice. I shrink back. "I just needed to do this myself… I had to." My voice wavers. ZIM gives my one look at hops out of the hole and into the VOOT Crusier. I feel the tears spring up in my eyes.

"_HA! Looks like your knight in shiny armor just abandoned you, I guess this means that you have nothing else to live for!"_ He lets out a loud laugh. I sink to the ground as he reaches for me. I close my eyes as I sense the bony fingers reach for my throat. A bright light and a clatter jolts me up. Carl steps back, looking at the hole that was made in his ribs. I look up to see ZIM at the controls of the ship. "You owe me one good world domination plan Crystal!" says ZIM as he turns on the tractor beam where I am. I start floating up in the colorful beam.

"_You can't escape! I won't let you LIVE!"_ Carl jumps up and grasps my leg as we float up. "NO! Get off!" I scream at him. He grips on tighter. I try kicking him but he wouldn't budge. Then I feel a small object in my free leg, the revolver. I swing my leg up and grab the revolver as it starts to fall. I aim it at Carl's left eye socket. "Say good bye Carl-" I pull the trigger and he falls back onto the ground, shattering into pieces,"–Forever"

I board the ship, flying away into the night sky.

"I'm sorry." I say again to ZIM. It's been a couple of hours after getting rid of Carl, and ZIM as been lecturing me the whole time, starting off with "How can you leave with Mini Moose without my permission?" Followed by, "Why wouldn't you take me with you?" I sigh once again. "I had to go face him alone, he was my problem and mine alone, I didn't want to drag you in."

ZIM paces around the room, shaking his head and making little grunts and muttering to himself. I let my eyes wander as I await his response. GIR is eating a taco on top the keyboard of the supercomputer, whereas Mini Moose is just floating around my head emitting little squeaks time to time. "Crystal-human…" My eyes snap back to ZIM.

He glares at me, his red eyes looking menacing in the lighting. "You are to be my test subject for now on, that is just for stealing my ship! The next punishment is that whenever you are down here you turn Irken, that's for not telling me what you were doing."

Wait what? " You want me to turn Irken whenever I'm down here? Why?"

"Silly little foolish human, Only Irkens can understand the way these-" He waved his arm to show that he meant the whole room. "-So Irken you must be, besides what am I to say to the Tallest when they see you in your human form?"

Well his logic makes sense… I guess. "Fine done deal, I just don't know how to turn Irken at will, but I think it has to deal with high emotions."

ZIM ponders a bit, "GIR! Annoy the girl!"

GIR jumps up and his normal blue eyes turn slant like and red. "Yes my master!" They turn back. "WOOOO! Let's party til' we drop!" GIR jumps onto my head.

"AGH! ZIM call him off!" I shout as I try to get the little robot off my head. ZIM just laughs. Well I guess this is just my new life, oh I could get used to this.

2 months later.

Ms. Bitters is yelling at the phone. "Another one! Why can't the other teachers…well how about the underground class… that's full too? You will pay for this!" She slams the receiver down and it burst into flames. "Class despite my genuine outrage the principal just informed me that we have a new student coming in. Enter AXI!"

A girl with two-toned colored hair stalks in. Her front brown hair covers one eye, the hair behind her ears is pink and super long that it trails onto the ground. She has burning red eyes and a scar over the right eye. She wears a giant blue bauble around her neck like a necklace. She 's wearing a brown dress with a silver belt. She faces us and says in a rough voice. " Hello my name is AXI. And I'm looking for a certain person to destroy!"

(Author Note: Well finally I got the Carl arc done! **Wooo! **Well now it's time for the AXI arc, and in this arc we'll finally see a more of an "Invader ZIM" cast such as more of Dib, Gaz, and even the Tallest! Not to much the surprise member coming up later on! I hope you still read my work thank you all for reading. By the way should I keep adding on chapters for this arc or just make a new story for the arc? Your choice.

Characters except for Crystal, Carl and AXI are owned by Jhonen Vasquez.)


End file.
